


Shadowhunters One Shots

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Bisexual Clary Fray, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: The dream ships in a variety of settings.





	1. Requests

I will be taking requests for one shots  
Ships that you can choose:   
Malec  
Clizzy  
Saphael, Jimon etc


	2. Exes & Ohs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since Clary and Isabelle started dating but it starts to get messy when Clary's ex tries to get back with her, not realizing she's with Izzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mundane AU where Jace is just Clary's ex boyfriend and not Isabelle's brother.

"Are you banned from all Taco Bells or just that one?" questioned Isabelle, speaking to her girlfriend.  
"The world may never know." Clary says mysteriously, while twirling her hair. She kissed Isabelle passionately, before returning to their banter.  
Moving on, Clary daydreamed about her relationship with Izzy, they were at their one year mark and were quite serious. For the first time, she felt secure in one of her relationships. She sipped her mocha and settled back into conversation when suddenly she spotted her ex boyfriend heading straight towards her and Isabelle's table.  
He arrived at the table and did a onceover when he saw Clary.  
“Clary, it’s been a while, how are you?” he smiled flirtatiously, and tried to hold her hand, completely ignoring the icy glare Isabelle was throwing his way.  
Clary wasn’t having any of it. “Jace, I’d like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Izzy.” His smile dropped for a second but he plastered it back on.  
“I’m so sorry, I just figured you two were really close friends.” he gestured to their linked hands.  
“Well, it’s been so fun to meet you and all but I think it’s time you go.” Izzy said aggressively, while her girlfriend nodded. Jace left and disappeared into the crowd and Izzy sighed in relief. That guy seriously was ticking her off.  
“You don’t have to be jealous, Izzy. I love you, and that’s more than I can say about Jace.” Clary said as they got up to leave the cafe. She took Izzy’s hand kissed her softly.  
“I love you too.” Izzy assured quietly. Turns out running into exes isn’t all bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeet. I'm so happy I finally wrote this. Thank for requesting Clizzy!


	3. Wither & Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We flash forward a century, in which Simon and Raphael are the only remaining members of the Scooby Gang, they reminise about the good times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to SonofHelios for requesting!

Simon sat on the rooftop of Hotel DuMort, thinking of the past. The adventures he’d been on with Clary, he even missed fighting with Jace. He hated this, that he would never die and that almost everyone he cared about was gone. He felt another presence settle beside him and looked to see Raphael, looking at him with concern.  
“Cariño, what’s wrong?”  
“I’m just thinking about the past, about how there’s barely anyone that I care about left besides you.” Simon leaned his head on Raphael’s chest and stayed there for a moment while his lover pondered his next words carefully.  
“That’s the downside of being a vampire, you watch the people around you wither and die. They aren’t gone though, they’re still in our memories.” Raphael says thoughtfully. He kisses Simon’s head comfortingly and holds him.  
“Sometimes, I just miss getting a random call from Clary at 2am to tell me she’s been banned from Taco Bell, or to get coffee on a Tuesday.” Simon lamented.  
“What did she do to get banned from Taco Bell?” questioned Raphael, hoping to distract Simon. He just shrugged and smiled at the thought.  
“She got into a fight with Camille in my honor.” he says, thinking of it and imaging Clary punching Camille.  
“We may not be able to see them now, but we can always think about the time Clary got banned from Taco Bell.”


End file.
